


Solitary

by ZiggieSmalls



Category: Mako Mermaids
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggieSmalls/pseuds/ZiggieSmalls
Summary: Mermaids were known to travel in groups, their psychology leading them to dread being alone. Pods were always close to each other, never faltering in their need to be accompanied.Lyla, had been an exception, or at least, thats what she thoughtLylacentric





	Solitary

She watched as Nixie and Sirena weeped at their loss of the pod, of their banishment. Sat and stared as Sirena realised that Aquata was gone, and Nixie wept at the memory of her friends. 

Lyla had never had friends, or a sister, or any family for that matter, she was a daughter of a member of a renegade pod, on of the groups that left their Eggs in rock crevices to be eaten or destroyed, but the Mako pod had found her and brought her in. 

She had no family to stand up for her, no one to plead her case to the counsel, people in the pod missed the other two, not batting an eyelid at her outlawed status. She remebered this as her and Nixie waved good bye to Sirena, who promised to try and extend her deal to them, and Lyla knew that Sirena would, and that she would succeed, at least partially. Nixie's mother was respected in the pod, and her word would mean that Nixie could be brought back. 

But there was no one willing to stick up for Lyla, and she couldn't stop the tears falling as Aquata and Sirena left. 

It was a month later when Arla came to talk to Nixie. To tell her that her banishment was redeemed and that she could now return to the pod in the south pacific. Nixie had turned to her pleadingly, and in that moment Lyla knew that she would not leave her unless she gave the brunette permission. She smiled as it tugged at her heartstings. The bitter sweetness of the situation. She nodded her head, telling Nixie to go with the other mermaid. 

So again she cried and watched her friend, the second member in the little pod they had concocted to leave Mako, to leave her.  She knew Nixie and Sirena would double their efforts to bring her back, and maybe they would succeed, Arla had told her that the pod had no intention of going back to Mako anyway. She turned away, wanting head to Rita's, to hide in the grotto, in self pity. But, Rita was out, and for the first time ever, Lyla felt the gnawing need to not be alone. 

So she pulled herself onto the beach, tail dragging along the sand, she used her power to dry her of before wakimg toward the small pool house. She knocked- no doubt whoever was on the other side could here her sobs - and fell against the wood, sheer crushing loneliness baring down on her, turning her unpracticed, shaky legs to jelly. 

She heard the door open, heard Zac ask what was wrong, felt him pick her up, bring her inside. Placing her on the couch and sitting next to her. She turned and cried into his shoulder. Knowing in that moment, barring Rita, he was the only one who cared for her.  She looked at the boys face, saw the concern. 

"Whats wrong?" He asked gently, how could she answer that. She wanted to scream out what was pressing down on her heart, to say everything she had stored there, That she had thoght she was untouchable, and above caring about her solitary lifestyle, that her heart hadn't shattered when 107 of her pod mates had swam of without them, how she hadnt cared about always being seperate because of her status as a second class citizen, daughter of a rogue maid. That although she had lost almost everything, all those months ago, and been barely affected, the loss of two people had ripped apart her soul. 

Her last true connection to the pod was gone. How could she articulate all of that to a land boy,she tried to make her vocal chords convey her sheer hurt and they did, not in a big long monologue of her hardships, but in six words that would cause Zac to hold her too his chest and let her weep. 

"I loved them, and they left"


End file.
